<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>День 3. Хоррор. by DDracoshaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263805">День 3. Хоррор.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDracoshaa/pseuds/DDracoshaa'>DDracoshaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#неделязп2020 с Дракошей [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HetaOni, Злодейский путь!.. - моргот mrgtghost | Zlodeyskiy put!.. - morgot mrgtghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Gen, I’m my own beta, There’s always partial OOC, Проклятый старый дом и те кто в нём, Это ещё не хоррор - это прелюдия к нему</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDracoshaa/pseuds/DDracoshaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заброшенный особняк в горах в трёх часах ходу от места проведения всеобщего совета заклинателей. Никто не знает, как долго он стоит здесь и кто обитал там раньше. Ходят слухи, что там водятся призраки.<br/>Вблизи города-хозяина нынешнего созыва совета стоит загадочный особняк. Но не так-то легко перешагнуть его порог. Ведь если ты разгневаешь его прошлых обитателей, выбраться оттуда будет непросто.<br/>Особенно когда рядом нет ни одной живой души.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(подразумевается), Ал Луар/Ир Шен|Шенн, Ир Шен|Шенн/Муан Гай, Муан Гай/Ир Шен|Шенн</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#неделязп2020 с Дракошей [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>День 3. Хоррор.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Идти нужно было в гору и Муан Гай предпочёл бы преодолеть подъём на мечах, но Шенн упорно тянул их идти наверх своими собственными ножками. И вот ученик Шенна Ал этому совсем не возмущался! Поэтому, не желая показаться беспомощным в таком простом деле, как прогулка, он старался идти вперёд и помогать идти чуть сбившему дыхание Шенну.</p><p> </p><p>      Ал Луар вырвался вперёд и резко остановился. Муан не успел поторопить его, потому что Шенн сам вывернулся из рук Гая и подбежал к своему ученику. С другой стороны к Шенну прибилась Аннис. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Ну что там?</p><p> </p><p>      Там стоял в чистом поле бежевого цвета особняк. Только невысокий хлипенький забор, образующий вокруг здания круг, его окольцовывал. Не было никаких деревьев и не было других возвышенностей. Прекрасное место для обзора за окрестностями.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Заброшенный особняк в горах в трёх часах ходу от места проведения всеобщего совета заклинателей. Никто не знает, как долго он стоит здесь и кто обитал там раньше. Ходят слухи, что там водятся призраки. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Шиан летел и тень его была откинута солнцем лишь чуть в ином месте, чем прямо под ним. Внизу, не так высоко, как они летали обычно, проносились косматые деревья и поля золотистой травы, ранним цветом своим казавшейся ярче золотых узоров на одежде главы, колыхались как море на закате. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>      Лунг Рит снизился совсем низко и пролетел так, что чуть не прорезал дереву крону.</p><p> </p><p>      Старейшина Рэн нырнул за ним и не дал опуститься к желтым головкам золотистого поля, сделав подсечку. Словно пастушья собака, этот не самый популярный заклинатель их коллектива следил, чтобы ни один из их группы не отбился от своих.       Рит не воспротивился и занял место Рэна за левым плечом Шиана. Погода была чудесная, ветер бил в лицо, впереди виделась их цель.</p><p>      А потом старейшина Рэн крикнул остановиться и спустился на скорости к земле, спрыгнул со своего меча и метнулся за коричневой тенью в ученических одеждах.</p><p>      Шиан первый полетел к тому на помощь.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Он действительно здесь, учитель! — воскликнул Ал и посмотрел на Шенна в упор, подрагивая от какого-то напряжения. Муан лишь хмыкнул на чужое желание поскорее оказаться внутри, сильное настолько, что само тело ученик сдержать не мог. </p><p>— Мы и сами видим! — прикрикнула на него Аннис, начав говорить одновременно с учителем.</p><p> </p><p>— А вы говорили, что это всего лишь слухи! Как вам? — Шенн посмотрел на Муана и улыбнулся, — Братец Гай, пойдём обратно?       </p><p> </p><p>       Муан хмыкнул погромче. </p><p> </p><p>— Ну уж нет. Раз сюда никто не ходит, а место не такое плохое с виду, значит надо разобраться. Неужели ты не хочешь этого сам? Пройдёмся по комнатам, видишь, судя по окнам там этажа три, осмотримся. И докажем местным, что всё отлично.</p><p> </p><p>— А если мы найдём кого-то? — Шенн едва нахмурился и по связи Гай уловил тревогу. — Тогда что?</p><p> </p><p>      Ал закивал, поддержав учителя. Муан обнял Шенна, подойдя сзади и вытащив того из окружения учеников, чтобы успокоить.</p><p> </p><p>— А если мы найдём кого-то, то победим его. У нас тут ты, самый сильный заклинатель, я, тоже достойный противник, и твой ученик, смею сказать, что не слабак.</p><p> </p><p>      Ал Луар, услышав похвалу от мечника, надулся от гордости и поддержал это высказывание. Аннис надулась от того, что её не упомянули, но тоже подтвердила лестную характеристику друга. Муан улыбнулся. </p><p>— Видишь? Твои ученики уже согласны. Пойдём?</p><p> </p><p>      Шенн явно собирался кивнуть в знак поддержки, поэтому Муан пошёл вперёд, не дожидаясь одобрения. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Пустите меня! Пустите! — в руках старейшины Рэна билась девчонка со знакомыми зелёными глазами и Рит посмотрел заинтересовано на главу Шиана. Тот подобрался весь и казался теперь чрезвычайно растрёпанным. Подобное можно было скинуть на неаккуратный полёт и резкий спуск, но Шиан действовал как обучали, быстро, но плавно и естественно. </p><p> </p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь, ученица? Зачем преследовала? — глава держался, но общая нервозность его была заметна и невооружённым взглядом.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Глава, что же так грубо! — попытался образумить Шиана старейшина Лев, приподняв руки, чтобы показать, что сдаться он готов в любую минуту, только скажите.</p><p> </p><p>— Старейшина Лев, думаю, вы сможете сопроводить её обратно? Вы же как раз не хотели идти.</p><p> </p><p>      Лунг Рит с интересом следил за развитием событий и не пропустил момента, когда голос подала уже Се Сиаль. Но для начала она подошла и погладила ученицу по голове, зарывшись ладонью в волосы.</p><p> </p><p>— Думаю, взять девочку с собой не проблема.</p><p> </p><p>      Шиан замер от внезапного предательства, когда Лев, поняв что-то по взгляду старейшины Се, согласился с ней, а уж когда Рэн, не понявший атмосферу, вписался за ученицу, Рит понял, что пошёл совершенно не зря.</p><p> </p><p>      Он присмотрел, чтобы девочка правильно встала на меч и взлетела, а потом оставил её на Рэна. Пусть заботиться о ребёнке, а не о взрослых бессмертных заклинателях. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
       Муан толкнул дверь со всей силы и она с грохотом ударилась об стену. Гай, держась за меч, осторожно вошёл внутрь.</p><p> </p><p>      Что же, в этом доме внутри было приличнее, чем во многих постоялых дворах, где он останавливался по нужде, о чём Муан и поспешил рассказать, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Но никто его потуг не оценил.</p><p> </p><p>      Аннис была взвинчена, Ал далёк от спокойствия и между бровей Шенна пролегла глубокая складка от напряжения мыслей.</p><p> </p><p>      Муан, чтобы не подогревать обстановку, не доставал меча. А потом услышал, как что-то разбилось там, куда вёл коридор по правую от входа руку, и в неё тут же лёгла рукоять обнажённого лезвия.</p><p> </p><p>      Ученики и их учитель переглянулись синхронно, словно это между ними была связь, и напряжение их стало совсем невыносимым. </p><p> </p><p>— Пойду проверю, — согласился Муан на невысказанную просьбу. Отпускать кого-то из учеников одного — безумие, одного Шенна — безумие в квадрате, но как оставить Ала и Аннис тут одних?</p><p> </p><p>      И пройдя мимо ведущей наверх лестницы, широкой и не гнилой, что поразительно для такого здания, он отправился идти по длинному узкому коридору, вызывающему одним своим существованием опаску. Размахнуться тут было негде, а вот дверей наоборот, было много. К счастью, все, что он проходил, оказывались запертыми.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда он прошёл до конца этого тоннеля, то очутился на вероятной кухне, на полу которой лежала разбитая тарелка. Было бы странным, упади она именно случайно.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Вблизи города-хозяина нынешнего созыва совета стоит загадочный особняк. Но не так-то легко перешагнуть его порог. Ведь если ты разгневаешь его прошлых обитателей, выбраться оттуда будет непросто. </em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Шиан снова оказался впереди планеты всей — и прилетел быстрее, и выглядел вновь хорошо, и стоял теперь, уперев руки в бока (жест подразумевался властным, Лунг Рит это знал, но помочь ничто не могло, ему казалось это чересчур детским и вызывало радостную улыбку. Светить ею рядом с пожирающим радость главой Шианом не следовало).<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>— Он действительно здесь! — выразил их общее настроение старейшина Лев чуть удивлённым голосом. На лице у него удивление рисовалось куда большее. </p><p>— Поразительное наблюдение! — подтвердил Рит для поддержание разговора и без спросу пошёл вперёд. Дом стоял за забором, но таким, что ему было возможно перешагнуть, но чтобы показать такую удаль, следовало проигнорировать распахнутую калитку. </p><p><br/>
— Старейшина Шен был прав, — присоединилась к их милой беседе Сиаль и посмотрела на Шиана напряжённо. Именно чтобы доказать правдивость слов брата глава пытался вытащить их сюда. Лунг Рит чувствовал себя большим молодцом, потому что если бы не он, не согласился бы так провести свободное время вместе никто.</p><p> </p><p>      Рэн сплюнул, но деревенщина везде деревенщина, даже в славном ордене РР.</p><p> </p><p>— Все нагляделись? — спросил глава Шиан, будто надеялся на то, что преодолев столь не короткий путь они вдруг все разом отступят. Особенно…</p><p> </p><p>— Глава ордена! Ещё!..</p><p> </p><p>— Глава Шиан, извините пожалуйста, но!...       </p><p> </p><p>       И старейшина-бесогон, и зеленоглазая ученица его совершенно не подвели. Готовясь подтолкнуть, старейшина пика Духовного щита Лунг Рит обернулся и кивнул на дверь своим соорденцам. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Особенно когда рядом нет ни одной живой души.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Муан преодолел преступно узкую кишку коридора, но никого в холле не встретил. Это заставило его нахмуриться и обвинить Шенна в очередном увиливании. Мечник подошёл к двери и потянул её на себя, нажимая одновременно на ручку. Когда она не поддалась, он толкнул её вперёд. Дёрнул на себя. И позвал Шенна по связи.</p><p> </p><p>      Только сейчас, когда он захотел связаться с ним напрямую, стало понятно, что человек на том конце просто пропал.       Муан Гай встал ровно посередине холла и медленно крутясь стал осматривать комнату.</p><p> </p><p>      Коридор-лестница-коридор-коридор-дверь-лестница, коридор–</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Глава Шиан назначил открывать дверь Рэна, как самого недоверчивого, и тот тщательно облапал дверной проём снаружи. А потом безыскусно вынес её, догадавшись уйти ненадолго в бок, чтобы выждать чего-то и не оказаться мишенью.</p><p> </p><p>      Когда они вошли, в большой зале холла было совершенно пусто, и лишь дверь лежала на полу, а пыль стояла в воздухе.       Лев Энгли приложил её выдранными частями к косяку. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Муан почувствовал, что его уже тошнит от совершённых оборотов и взглянул прямо на дверь. Она всё так же стояла там, не изменившаяся ни на йоту. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Проходя сквозь зарешечённые окна свет ложился на переливающуюся чешую, нарезанный на квадратики. И можно было представить, что эта туша, вытянутая, с длинным хвостом, мощными лапами, грудью бочкой и клювастой головой с длинной, до пола перьевой бородой, сидит в клетке.</p><p> </p><p>      Дымчатая тьма ласкала тело василиска в золотых, фисташковых и лавандовых чешуйках, не соответствующих цветом содержимому, переплеталась с вываленным из испещрённого клюва серым змеиным языком, толстым и тяжёлым, как язык коровы.</p><p> </p><p>      Человек в белом, стоящий на вершине лестницы, держался в тени, но на зверя в своих ногах смотрел открыто, без всякого страха, в упор. Глубинная тьма пялилась на него тем, что было у Ера заместо глаз.</p><p> </p><p>      Цыпа смотрел не прерывая своего занятия на одну только дверь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>